The birth of Celebrian
by Lady Celebwen
Summary: My first fic. As the title suggests it is about te birth of Celebrian.


The birth of Celebrian  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tolkien with the exception of Faereth who is my own creation.  
  
Author's note: This is my very first fic I've ever written. Any tips for a better title just mail me any suggestions. This fic is slightly AU for having characters meet much earlier then is canon.  
  
Thanks to Nemis for reading over my story before I posted it.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^  
  
It was early morning in Lindon when Galadriel woke feeling strange cramps in her abdomen. The Lady felt today would most likely be the day the child of her and her husband Lord Celeborn was fated to be born. Said husband was currently still asleep, but not for long.  
  
'Celeborn, melamin, wake it is time,' she spoke in his ear, while gently nudging him with her hand.  
  
Celeborn was instantly awake.  
  
'Time? You mean you are in labour?' he asked her worriedly  
  
'I think so.' she answered  
  
'What do you mean you think so, do you not know when you are in labour?'  
  
'No I do not, it is not as I have experience in this sort of thing,' she snapped at him. 'Just go wake the midwife.  
  
'All right, you stay here and I will go and find her.'  
  
Celeborn sprang out of bed with the realisation that today would be the day he was going to be a father. He dressed quickly and noisily ran out the room to find Faereth, the midwife. Faereth, hearing the commotion, already had a suspicion today would be the day and was already dressed and on her way to the chambers of the Lord and Lady. Along the way she ran into the nervous Celeborn.  
  
Together they strode back to the chambers, once there the Lady bode the Lord wait outside, as was custom. So he took his place on a couch placed outside the room. Soon enough the entire household was awake and awaiting news of the soon to be born child. Ereinion and Elrond by now had joined Celeborn outside the chambers. The other elves stayed away and did not disturb the three elflords waiting for news. It was several hours later and still the three elves had heard no news. Celeborn by now was growing increasingly impatient and would not stay still.  
  
'Celeborn will you stop with that incessant pacing, you're wearing a hole in the floor. It is a waste of a perfectly good floor I have you know, it would be such a shame to ruin it,' Ereinion told the other elf who had been walking up and down hall waiting for news of his wife.  
  
'I know not what else to do, I can not sit idle while my wife is in childbirth,' he answered the question. Elrond quietly chuckled.  
  
"Just you wait, one of these days it will be either one of you in this position,' Celeborn told the two younger elves.  
  
Elrond started to protest when a piercing wail came from the room which contained the Lady, the wail was quickly followed by a loud *thump* and the two elves looked surprised to see the normally very calm and collected elf-lord passed out on the floor having fainted from shock of realizing he was now a father.  
  
The door the chamber opened to the face of the midwife Faereth.  
  
'My lords,' she greeted the two elves; she looked around and saw the Lord Celeborn sprawled on the floor. 'My lord Elrond, what happened to the Lord Celeborn?' she asked with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
'He heard the wail and just....' Elrond made a tumbling motion with his hands.  
  
Just then a groan came from the unconscious elvenlord as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. 'Oh, what hit me?'  
  
'Nothing mellon nîn, you fainted,' Ereinion informed him.  
  
'I fainted? The baby's cry! Galadriel!' He looked up to see the midwife. 'Faereth, what news? Tell me.'  
  
'The Lady Galadriel gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, you may see her now,' the midwife informed him.  
  
All that followed was a silver blur as Celeborn sprang on his feet and rushed into the chamber to see his wife.  
  
He entered to see Galadriel lying in the bed holding a wrapped bundle in her arms. She smiled at him as he neared. Celeborn brushed a kiss to her forehead before peeking to see the baby wrapped in the cloth.  
  
'She is beautiful, just like her mother,' he softly told, in awe of the life the two of them had created. 'Do you want to hold her?' the lady asked him. Celeborn moved to sit more comfortably on the bed before accepting the precious bundle in his arms. He moved the blanket aside a little to reveal the child's soft tuft of silver hair. Blue eyes stared back at him, curiously looking at the new person.  
  
'Hello little one, I'm your ada,' he spoke softly.  
  
Galadriel saw the other two elf-lords lingering in the doorway uncertain of how to proceed. 'Elrond, Ereinion don't just stand there come in, join us,' she told them.  
  
The elves shuffled awkwardly into the room, they weren't used to dealing with babies, much more comfortable with counsel and fighting.  
  
'Ereinion, will you hold her?' Celeborn asked him from his perch on the bed with a dozing elfling comfortably in his arms.  
  
'Me? I do not know how. What if I dropped her, I would not be able to forgive myself.'  
  
'Nonsense, I will show you how, it is not difficult.'  
  
Ereinion moved to the bed to accept the tiny elfling in his arms. Celeborn placed the baby in his arms carefully. Ereinion stared at the little one curiously, blue eyes stared back at him. Suddenly the baby scrunched up her little face and let out a very loud wail at the top of her little lungs. Ereinion panicked and very nearly dropped the baby from shock. Celeborn seeing the high king's distress took over the baby from him. Ereinion was much relieved at not having to hold the wailing bundle anymore. Upon being back in her father's arms the baby instantly quieted and was still once more, a smile gracing her face. Celeborn smiled down at her and moved to sit on the bed next to his wife.  
  
'It would seem our little girl does not want anyone to hold her besides her parents,' Galadriel commented.  
  
'I for one have had enough of babies for now, I will not hold her again. That wail scared me half to Mandos. I never knew newborns could be that loud,' Ereinion told them.  
  
Celebrian radiated innocence as to not knowing how much she had scared the elflord.  
  
'Elrond, she seems to be quite peaceful, will you hold her?' Galadriel asked him with a mysterious smile on her face. It seemed like she knew something but wasn't willing to share with the others.  
  
'What if she starts wailing again? I cannot guarantee I will not drop her from shock,' he answered.  
  
Ereinion grinned 'Then it is a good thing babies bounce or so I've heard. We could always test out this theory.'  
  
Celeborn looked horrified 'Nobody will drop my baby as an experiment to see if babies bounce. Te (The) one who tries will have to deal with me,' he told them trying to sound very intimidating and dangerous.  
  
'You can be assured, I was only jesting, nobody would dare drop such a beautiful girl,' Ereinion quickly assured the new father.  
  
'Now come, Elrond, holding a baby is not facing the end of the world'  
  
Elrond reluctantly moved forwards to accept the now sleeping baby from Celeborn.  
  
Ereinion chuckled at him from a distance, Elrond would much rather face an army of orcs then hold a newborn baby. Facing the army seemed so much easier then the fear of dropping the child in front of the new parents.  
  
Celeborn stood up carefully with the baby in his arms, the baby had awakened at the movement and was gazing around at her new world. He instructed Elrond on how to hold her before placing the baby in his arms. Elrond stiffened at first, being on high alert should the child decide to start wailing again. All the occupants of the room held their breath when the little girl scrunched up her face. But Celebrian then smiled and everyone let out a deep sigh. It would not do to have Elrond be scared of holding babies as well. Elrond relaxed when he saw that the baby would not wail and took a moment to observe the child's looks.  
  
'She has your silver hair and her mother's blue eyes, she will be beautiful when she grows up,' Elrond told the beaming father.  
  
The baby looked up at yet another new face, made a gurgling noise and wriggled a little before comfortably falling asleep in the elflords strong arms. Elrond smiled down at the child.  
  
'My love, it would seem our daughter has taken a liking already to Elrond,' Galadriel told her husband.  
  
'Yes it would seem that way,' he answered her with a smile gracing his fair face, eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
Elrond moved over to Galadriel and relinquished the baby back to her, the baby woke and pouted at being disturbed from sleep yet again, she saw the familiar face of her mother and reached her chubby arms out to the elf who just held her.  
  
Galadriel chuckled, 'What power do you hold over maidens that even a newborn would much rather be with you than with her mother?'  
  
'I know not.'  
  
"Come Elrond, let us leave the new parents to some rest, Celeborn, Galadriel, no doubt the rest of Lindon is waiting anxiously for word of the new arrival, with your leave we shall inform them.' Ereinion crossed the room to the door, waiting for Elrond to join him.  
  
The couple nodded, becoming engrossed at watching their newborn child already.  
  
The two elves left the room quietly and made sure no one would disturb the couple.  
  
*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Please review!! 


End file.
